sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Vienna Gogh
Name: Vienna Gogh Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading and Writing Poetry, Shopping, Music (listening and playing), Hanging with friends, and Fashion. Appearance: Vienna stands at five foot and four inches weighing a hundred and ten pounds. Her skin is an olive shade, and her face is long and narrow with high cheek bones and no blemishes thanks to hours of care. She has light brown eyes, thin and arched eyebrows, a long nose that is naturally crooked at the middle, and small heart shaped lips. Her ears are small and are each double pierced. Her hair is black with blonde highlights, and two feet long. She normally wears it in a braid in public. Her body is naturally thin with a long torso and short arms and legs. She dresses in expensive and fashionable clothes. She works hard on her appearance. When she was taken for the game she was wearing a short sleeved dark red blouse with a belted dark blue cardigan over it, a black knee length skirt, a gold chain, and black boots with heels. Her nails are long, manicured, and painted white. Her hair is in its usual braid. She was also wearing faux-jewel studded sunglasses. Biography: '''Vienna was born to Giuseppe and Ada Gogh. Giuseppe worked as a business man, and Ada a business women. They met at college and opened their own fashion boutique when they graduated, getting married a year later, and Vienna was born five years after that. With both her parents being fashionable people it it had a big influence over the girl's life. Growing up around the store Vienna learned about fashion, and her creativity showed. She usually finds creative solutions to fashion problems in the store, and to other problems in her life. Vienna is an only child, and her parents made sure to give her everything. For the first eight years of Vienna's life she was a spoiled child, and usually left a bad taste in the mouths of everyone she met. Eventually her parents realized what they were doing, and went on to correct it. It took them two years, but Vienna's behavior corrected. Vienna is thankful for this correction, and doesn't like thinking back to those days. When she was eleven Vienna was enrolled in harmonica lessons from her uncle Vinny. At first she resisted, but she enjoyed herself and has been in them since. Her music taste include the Blues, Jazz, and Rock a Billy music. During this time her mother introduced her to poetry to which Vienna took a liking to, even trying to write her own. She's still learning. Her taste in poetry is eclectic. When Vienna is at school she's normally sociable, yet mostly stays with a tight group of friends most of who love shopping and fashion as much as Vienna. The mall is a usual spot to find her with her friends. Her grades tend to hover around Bs and Cs. Her best subjects are English and Art, while she struggles at Phys. Ed. When she graduates she intends to go to school for fashion design. During her free time Vienna enjoys shopping using the money she earns from working at one of her parents' stores. She's very generous willing to buy things for her friends with out needing their word of repayment. She has been taken advantage of because of this, but it hasn't happened often enough for her to learn not to trust others so much. Friends and family have tried to talk to her about this, but Vienna refuses to budge with her trust. '''Advantages: Vienna is a creative individual who will find unique solutions to problems. Disadvantages: Vienna isn't very physically fit, and sees the best in people which will get her into trouble. Designated Number: Female Student #2 ---- Designated Weapon: Cowboy Hat Conclusion: Honey I hope for your own sake that you're real creative, 'cause I ain't seein' fashion takin' y'all a long way. The above biography is as written by Acidic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Rebecca Clark '''Collected Weapons: Cowboy Hat (designated) Allies: '''Elliot Day '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vienna, in chronological order *Here We Go Round the Prickly Pear *How Not to Meet Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vienna Gogh. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Vienna wasn't too undeveloped for a first death. She was optimistic and cheerful, and made a friend. She got a decent characterization, but for a first death it really feels like she should've had more emotional impact than "shot with arrow, fell over dead". Plus, the "heaven" line seemed shoehorned in considering no mention of religion in her bio or at any other point in her story. Vienna wasn't too bad, she just had some flaws. -Espional Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters